warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot en Appelvacht/ Rap battle Appelvacht vs. Avondpoot
Welkom op deze rapbattle tussen Avondpoot en Appelvacht, het zal dus logisch zijn dat ik de tekst van mezelf doe en Appelvacht die van haar :) We zullen dit keer meer zinnen in één stuk doen, elk dus bv. 10 zinnen in een stukje, dan is het aan de volgende, zo wordt het ook makkelijker om te rijmen! Hopelijk vinden jullie het leuk! Avondpoot_ Avondpoot: Wel, klein schatje deze rap zal wat makkelijk worden, jij bent immers zo erg dat iedereen en alles rond je vlug verdorden, Ga terug naar al jouw Clan, die loyaliteit van jou is immers zou verdeeld... Jouw dochters zijn natuurlijk jouw evenbeeld! Ik koos maar 1 partner, jij koos er meer, met 2 raak je er echt niet, kleintje! Oh, wacht, heb je daar een pijntje? Denk je dat je alles oplost door van een klif te springen? Oh, ja, laat maar al, je dacht zeker dat alles gered zou worden toen je terugkeerde, laat mij maar zingen! Ik redde het woud, tegen vossen en al, het enige wat jij zou doen is slapen in een dal! slaap maar door, de Clans zijn beter af zonder jou!! Denk je heus dat iemand je nog wou? Appelvacht: Ahaha, jij denkt dat je me met een zo een dom rijmpje versla? maak je klaar, want hier ben ik, jij domme krop sla! Wat maakt het uit, hoeveel partners je hebt? Het maakt mij unieker, dan jou en je adept! Mijn dochters zijn eervolle katten geworden. En jouw zonen zullen dat nooit worden! En toen moest de SterrenClan, jou weer uitkiezen om iets te verslaan wat de Clan makkelijk aan zou kunnen! Jij bent zwak liefje, al dat respect voor je is misgunnen! Ik redde de Clans van een bloeddorstige kat. Jij zou te bang zijn omdat te kunnen doen, waterrat! Ik ben loyaler dan jij ooit zal zijn. jij bent niet meer dan een stuk chagrijn. Avondpoot: Waterrat wat zeg je nu? Ik zit in de Windclan, jij stinkende vissenkop!! bij mij staat er altijd wat op het menu! Mijn zonen zijn loyale krijgers!!!! Jouw dochters eervolle katten? WAT EEN MOP!!! Ben je al vergeten wat IJswindje deed? Ach, niet echt dat jij ook iets weet. En wat over dat stuk chagrijn? Ik ben aardig, niet vol venijn!!! Ik ben loyaal, jij staat met je poten in 3 Clans!!! Ik ben gewoon een buitenkans! Alle Clans willen mij, ik ben immers ZO loyaal! Ik besta maar eenmaal, na mijn dood komt er geen tweede ik! Appelvacht: Wie zegt, dat als je HalfClan bent, dat je niet loyaal kan zijn? Oh ja, jij. Niemand anders, dat is fijn. En over je konijn, vis is beter. konnijneneter. IJswind is een goede kat. Misshien zelfs meer dan dat! Hebben jouw zoons ooit specials gedaan? Nee. Ze zullen mijn dochters nooit verslaan. En, ik heb ook nog een zoon, weet je nog? Maar je was het vergeten, want je brein is nioets meer dan een rog. Wind en Schaduw hebben spijt dat ze mij uit hun Clan hebben gegooid. Ze wouden mij wel hebben, maar dat kon nooit. Jij moest per se een kat zoeken die was weggelopen. Het was voor niets, gesnopen? Je liet je zoons in de steek, at is iets wat ik nooit zou doen. Ik ben gewoon loyaler, dan Avondwolkje de kalkoen. Avondpoot: Mijn zoons in de steek laten? ben je niet goed opgeladen? Rotspoot die kwam mee, en Zonpoot was loyaal en zorgde voor de clan!!!! waarom ga jij niet eens dood? dat is pas een goed plan. En ben ik echt een kalkoen volgens jou? Dan ben jij een domme koe, nou! De clans zijn beter af zonder jou! Spring maar in die kloof van jou, en dan zei jij dat IK mijn jongen in de steek laat?! Ik ging weg voor een goede daad!!!!! Maar jij was weer egoïstisch en dacht: "Ik word toch gereïncarneerd!!!" Dat noem ik dus helemaal verkeerd. Appelvacht: Ach, liefje, je bent hopeloos. Weet je het nog steeds niet? je bent machteloos! En die kloof is niet van mij, en wat kon ik eraan doen? Jij zat in de sterrenClan gewoon niets te doen, wat een onfatsoen! Ach ja, jij bent nooit echt aardig geweest. En eww... je stinkt als een beest... Ik heb veel meer moeten doorstaan dan jou. Jij bent altijd "perfect" geweest, wat flauw! Ik moest als een kit, een lange reis maken. En nu ben jij hier om me af te kraken. Ik ben sterker, he is bewezen. Ik heb nu gewonnen, dus hup, wegwezen. wie heeft er gewonnen volgens jou? Appelvacht Avondpoot